


Farewell

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Pick a List Competition [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hagrid is forced to say goodbye to a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Fang
> 
> This was the only thing that I could come up with.

Hagrid stares at the unmoving body. Without checking, he knows that his beloved Fang is dead. Despite the war, Fang lived to a good age. Not many boarhounds could say they lived to the age of 20, but Fang did.

Even though Hagrid knows it was Fang's turn for the next great adventure, it doesn't mean Hagrid isn't going to miss him.

Hagrid wipes away the tears. He makes a floo call to Harry and his friend gets everything together.

The burial for Fang has a lot of people overseeing it. There's Harry and his family. There's also Ron, Hermione, and their offspring. There's the rest of the Weasleys and whatever family they have as well as Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Minerva is also there to say her farewells, as well as Pomona, Poppy, and Filius.

After Fang is put into the giant hole, Harry places a hand on Hagrid's arm. "Do you want to say anything?" Harry asks gently.

Hagrid nods and steps forward. He turns to face everyone who came to say goodbye. "Fang was a good animal. He was my friend. He was so big, and could intimidate just about anyone, but he was such a bloody coward." There are some laughs. They all can remember Fang's actions.

Hagrid sniffs. "Fang helped fight in the war, if you can believe it, but he ended up running away when a shattered vase frightened him. He had a good heart, but he couldn't let go of his constant fears. I have to believe though, that if the situation really called for it, he would have been there for me despite his many fears. He was loyal to the very end. There will never be another one like him, and I'm going to miss him so much."

Hagrid starts crying into his hands. He feels Harry's arms go around him and embraces the man right back. When he looks up, his vision blurred with tears, he sees the hole has already been magically filled in, forever covering Fang's body.

"I didn't think you would want to watch it happen."

Hagrid nods. He can't find the words to express his gratitude to Harry, so he simply hugs him tighter. Life will be lonelier now, but he knows Fang is in a better place.


End file.
